Test of Time
by cloud10daydreamer
Summary: R&R, Yamato and Camilla have been close friends. Then there is a mysterious kidnapper that threaten to kill them both. Camilla lives but will Yamato? COMPLETED! first fanfic ever, please please please review
1. New Roommate

"_I've heard it said…That people come into our lives, for a reason, bringing something we must learn…And we are led to those, who help us most to grow, if we let them, and we help them in return…"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yamato Ishida…many people ("people" being the girls) thought that he was a total hottie. He had cold steel blue eyes, a lean body, and flowing blonde hair. It wasn't hard for a normal girl to fall for him. But I wasn't a normal girl. His physical features weren't what attracted me to him, it was his personality. Well, maybe his physical features a little.

Yamato went to the same school I did, Middleridge High. He once had a band. They weren't all too bad actually, they played good music. Anyway, he was slightly taller then me by about an inch or two. So that makes him…about 5 feet 7 inches. Yamato was about 5 months older then me. So he was 18, generally speaking.

My story on how we came to be best friends begins on a sunny Sunday evening. I was taking a walk in the park just to take my mind off of things. The moon was glowing, there was a slight breeze, and a few happy couples were taking walks.

"Hmph, fools…" I said to myself as I watched them make googly-eyes and kissy faces at each other. It was disgusting.

I just walked right on by and who to find but Yamato? Anyway, I just ignored him. He was playing football with his friends. I didn't think he played football but whatever. One of his friends threw the ball a little too far and I ended up catching it.

"Hey you! Throw that ball over here! Just try your best!" yelled Yamato with a smirk across his face.

That made me really angry. He was stereotyping girls! I hated that! I threw the ball as hard as I could, eventually hurting Yamato in the stomach. I smiled at the fact that I proved myself "worthy."

"You idiot!" I yelled back.

Yamato was obviously angry but I just ignored him and continued my walk and he continued his game. I looked at my watch and saw that it was around 8:00 pm. I figured that my walk was just about over and I left the park.

Little did I know then that he quit football at about the same time and went drinking his sorry ass off. Of course this was a coincidence. Anyway, I got home at around 9 and I opened the window looked out. The window was looking out onto the park. I didn't see Yamato there so I figured he got bored and left. It was so peaceful…

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I jumped a little. I just rubbed my eyes and nonchalantly walked toward the door to open it to whoever.

'Darn, I was caught off guard…' I thought to myself as I looked at the clock. It was around 10.

I opened the door and was a little surprised when I saw Yamato leaning on my doorframe. He had grass stains all over his pants and his shirt was a little muddy. He looked as if he was dead.

"Yea?" I said a little too carelessly.

He mumbled something.

"Say that again. I can't hear you" I demanded.

"Camilla…can…I come…in…?" He mumbled.

I had nothing better to do then so I moved out of the doorway and let him inside. He came in and plopped down on the couch. I just stared but didn't do anything.

"So…why are you here, Yamato?" I asked as I got out a couple of sodas.

He mumbled something I couldn't hear. I was walking toward him to give him a soda when a rank smell reached my nose. It was then I pulled the soda back and realized that he had enough to drink. I found myself yelling at him.

"What the crap, Yamato! Why are you so drunk!"

He mumbled again. I got so fed up I punched him right smack on the cheek. It didn't seem to do much though because he was asleep. It made me really angry for the second time that day. I figured I couldn't do anything so I just took a blanket, covered him in it, and went to bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

My alarm clock went off. School was today. I stared sleepily at the glowing numbers that read 6:30 am. I hesitantly got up, brushed my hair, teeth, all that jazz. Then I remembered that Yamato was on my couch. I was relieved that he was still there. I didn't want him gone and having run around like a maniac all over town in the middle of the night.

I tried to wake him up by shaking him a little. He just groaned and flipped over. I figured there was no point so I made breakfast. The thing is, my parents live somewhere else. They're not divorced or anything. They're still Mr. and Mrs. Ashiru, they just left me on my own and pay my bills.

Well, in any case, I made a couple omelettes, put them on plates, and tried to wake Yamato again. This time, I shouted in his ear. I'm not so sure the other people in the apartment building appreciated the wake-up call but it woke Yamato and that's all that mattered to me.

He looked at me like a freak and said, "What are you doing here?"

I looked at him back and said, "What do you mean what am I doing here? This is where I live!"

I pointed to myself.

"Okay then, what am I doing here?"

I sighed and proceeded to tell him the story. After, he looked at his feet and looked as if he was guilty and his pride was hurt.

"I'm…really sorry…I didn't mean to do anything…I just…."

'God, he's cute like that..' I thought. Then I realized that I was thinking that I _liked_ Yamato. I just shook my head and hoped that I would never think that thought ever again.

"Come on, get up. Breakfast is on the table." I said.

"Oh, thanks…"

"No problem. Now hurry up, we've got school in an hour and it takes 45 minutes to get there."

We ate in silence. Then I felt like as if I was being watched. And since there was nobody in the room except Yamato besides me, I turned and found that he was looking at me strangely.

"What are you looking at?" I inquired.

"Oh, nothing. Come on, let's go." He said. I raised my eyebrow but didn't give a second thought.

We walked to school, talking only a couple times just to point out the most obvious things. When we got to school, we went our separate ways and went to our first period classes. I had art, and our teacher was the worst in my opinion. Her name was Mrs. Jouler. I understand that she was devoted to art but giving a full analysis on each piece of art! I'll spare you the details.

It was finally lunch, my all-time favorite subject. I subject I probably would have scored an A+ at if it was given a grade. But whatever. Anyway, I ate my lunch quickly and was about to leave when somebody grabbed my arm. It was this freak-o weird nerdy kid. He didn't have glasses, but he still looked pretty dorky to me. He had red hair and he was a little lacking in the height gene. Also, he had an orange and white backpack that looked like it carried a laptop.

"Eww! Get off of me, you nerd!" I shouted at him. I knew his name was Izzy, I just felt like calling him a nerd.

He looked a little hurt. Like I cared about that crap. Anyway, he just calmly told me what he was told to do.

"Hey! It's not like I _want_ to talk to you! I'm just here to give you a message!" He shouted back at me. I rolled my eyes. He continued.

"Yamato wants you to meet him at the Mocha Café after school." He announced.

'Ugh, what does he want?' I thought. "Okay, fine. Tell him I'll be there but I can't stay too long. I've got…uh…kendo practice?" I lied. I wanted to smack myself. Kendo practice! What a stupid lie. But I didn't give it another thought.

The weirdo kid rushed off and I walked to my locker to get my books. School was torture as it always was. But finally it was over and I had no homework, thankfully. I was just going to go home when I remembered that I was supposed to meet Yamato at the café. I sighed and turned around to walk to the café.

When I got there, I saw Yamato leaning against the counter sipping some sort of coffee. I walked up to him and we talked.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi."

"So…you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yea…this is kind of hard to say but…do you mind if I could room with you for a while?"

I was confused. One minute, we had no business with each other and the next, he wanted to room with me.

"Um…I don't mind that you room with me but…why me? I mean, there are plenty of people to room with like Sora, Tai, Izzy, Joe..."

"Well, it's a long story to tell…"

"I'm not going anywhere. Tell away!"

He then proceeded to tell me his story of why he wanted to room with me. His dad was having some financial troubles. Yamato of course wanted to help so he got a job. It backfired and the job ended up costing him A LOT of money. So now his family was in major debt and Yamato got himself drunk to make the pain go away. He also found out that unless they could make some quick cash, the Repo men would come and would practically strip their apartment of everything! Yamato wanted to help again so he and his dad agreed that Yamato should stay with somebody else just until they were back on their feet. He also said that the reason that he wanted to stay with me was because he didn't want his other friends to think that he was weak and needed to do this kind of thing. He wanted to keep his pride strong and alive. Moving in with one of them would only hurt it.

I just stared at him after he was done. I couldn't believe it! All this time I thought that Yamato was just like any other guy without many problems…I guess I was wrong. He noticed I was a bit shocked so he spoke again.

"That's okay, you don't have to." He chuckled a little bit for some strange reason.

"Are you kidding me! Of course I'll take you in! You think I'd let you off after that story?"

Yamato smiled at me and hugged me. I was a bit shocked.

He whispered into my ear while still hugging me, "I really appreciate all that you're doing for me…How can I ever thank you?"

I whispered back, "I think you just did, Yamato…"

The reason why I liked that hug so much was because, as you know, my parents were never home. Not in my childhood, not then, not ever. So I never got any bedtime stories, no hugs, no love at all.

Well, of course that afternoon, I gave a little tour of my…rather our apartment. After, he just plopped onto his bed and he looked like he was dead. He just lay there. I didn't mind so I went into the kitchen to make us some snacks. I ended up getting some chips and whatnot. We devoured them quickly. Then I suddenly remembered how he was going to get in without me. I went to a nearby closet and took out a piece of golden metal. I threw it in front of Yamato.

"Here, it's your key. Don't lose it."

He looked at me like I was insane for giving out my key.

"You loser! How are you going to get in if I wasn't here?"

"Oh…" He laughed at himself nervously. I rolled my eyes and left. "Oh! And you don't have to worry about paying rent, my parents take care of that stuff."

"Well, where are they?"

I didn't answer and walked into my room, closing the door behind me.


	2. Explosion

"_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you. Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun, like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better but, because I knew you, I have been changed for good…"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was awoken from my evening nap by the sounds of racing cars and beeping horns. I looked at my alarm clock. The glowing green numbers read 8 pm. I was a little shocked because I had no idea that I was asleep for that long. I went to take a nap at 4 pm.

I didn't want to get out of bed so I just lay there, thinking about the past. My mind wandered for a bit and then I found it on Yamato Ishida.

"Hmm…" I said to myself as I thought of fond memories.

It's been around..7 months now that Yamato has been my roommate. A lot has happened since then. Yamato's dad has gotten back on track and has made quite a profit. He was working overtime, practically 24/7. He offered for Yamato to come back but for some reason, he didn't want to. So I let him stay. Yamato got a job and is excelling in it quickly, not that he needed a job. My parents still are taking care of the rent. I don't think they fully realize that I could take care of myself. But whatever, I'm not complaining.

I think over the last 7 months, Yamato and I have gotten a lot closer to each other. We've become more tolerable for one. We've told each other some secrets I wouldn't have told other people. But I'm not going to give you the details on that. Anyway, I've changed a lot. Most of it mentally and emotionally. I would've never changed for the better if I hadn't really knew Yamato up close and personal. He's changed me for good.

I stopped my daydreaming and got out of bed, brushed my hair and teeth, and changed my clothes. I couldn't find my skull and fire t-shirt so I found something else to wear. I didn't hear Yamato so I went to check up on him in his room. I knocked softly on the door but didn't hear anything, so I let myself in. I looked around and the room looked as if nobody ever moved in at all. I was a little surprised.

I found a note on his dresser. It read:

_Dearest Camilla, _

_I'm sorry for leaving suddenly like this but I feel like I just need some space to breathe. I'm going out to town and I'll be back later tonight. _

_Love, _

_Yamato_

I re-read the note what seemed like a million times. Numerous questions filled my head, despite the fact that the note was only two sentences long.

'Where is he going? Will he be alright? What does he need space from? Is it me? What have I ever done? How late is he going to stay out? Will he get drunk? If he does, how will he get back? Will he get into an accident?' I thought to myself.

Those were only few of the several questions I had. They raced around and I suddenly found myself dizzy and about to fall. I caught the counter and took some Advil.

"Well, he's grown. He'll be fine." I tried to reassure myself.

Despite these efforts, I couldn't seem to get rid of the lingering feeling that something was going to go wrong. I started to sweat. I just put my hands over my face, took a deep breath, and sat down.

'I just need a little air. I'll go to the park.' I thought to myself.

I grabbed a light jacket and my keys and went to the park. I took a quick glance at the clock and noticed that it was 8:30 pm. Then I stepped out the door and was greeted by a warm breeze. I closed my eyes and took in the scent.

At the park, I just walked around. The scenery was beautiful. The moon was only partly out and fireflies were out as well. I took in the beauty of all of it. I totally lost track of time and realized that it was around 9:45. I also realized that I was very hungry and I hadn't eaten since 4.

I walked toward a bar, just to get some grub. I walked in and was met with the same rank smell I was met with 7 months ago…I tried to remember what it was from. Then it hit me like a bullet. I knew that Yamato was here and I also knew he was drinking like a maniac. I looked around to try to find blonde hair.

Then, I found Yamato. He was talking with his other friends but he was having much difficulty due to the fact that he was slurring his words too much.

I found myself filled with rage. I wanted to punch him and teach him a lesson. But I restrained. I wanted him to learn a lesson, but not with violence. I left without eating or saying anything. I was too worried to walk back home so I called a taxi to take me home. About 10 minutes into the drive, I started to drive myself insane so I asked the taxi driver to turn on the radio for me. He did as I asked. Unfortunately, it was the news. I didn't want to pester the driver again so I just listened to the radio to get my mind off of things.

I was listening when there was a car explosion announced. I listened more closely, leaning toward the radio.

_There was a recent car explosion near Willy's Bar by the park. There seems to be a man. He is being pulled out of the car…oh my…he seems to be covered in blood…_—there was a silence—_From what I can tell, the man has blonde hair, seems to be pretty young, and he has a skull and fire shirt on…_


	3. Confession

"_It may well be, that we will never meet again in this lifetime. So let me say before we part, so much of me…is what I learned from you. You'll be with me…like a handprint on my heart. And now whatever way our stories end, I know you have re-written mine by being my friend. Like a ship pulled from its mooring, by a wind off the sea, like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better but, because I knew you, I have been changed for good."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"AAHH! YAMATO! STOP THE TAXI!" I shouted. The driver looked pretty confused. I ran out of the taxi and ran toward the bar. I ran so hard that everything else seemed to be in slow motion. I saw that people hardly moved, I just rushed past them. I bit my lip so hard that it started to bleed. I could feel the warm liquid fall down my lip. I could see the bar coming ahead. I also saw fire and the remains of a car farther ahead. Life was so horrible!

I ran even harder and when I saw the flames. They were burning my friend and I couldn't let that happen! When I got closer I saw some other people fussing and running around. I didn't really care who was there as long as Yamato was safe so I attacked a policeman with questions.

"WHERE IS MY FRIEND! WHERE IS YAMATO! IS HE ALRIGHT!" I shouted with a certain urgency in my voice.

The officer just stared at my blankly but I had no time for any of that so I pushed him aside, not caring whether I offended somebody working in federal law. Finally, I found the ambulance with a cart with Yamato on it. I ran toward it and found Yamato covered in blood. It was horrible! He had several gashes on his face and there were many burn marks on his arms and legs. I didn't know what to do anymore so I just hugged him and shouted with all my heart.

"YAMATO! DON'T LEAVE ME! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN TO ME IF YOU'RE GONE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! I WON'T LET YOU!"

It was then that the men pushed me away and wheeled him away into the ambulance. But before they could close the back ambulance doors I quickly jumped in it. The hospital men didn't really bother whether I came or not so they let me stay.

I kneeled by Yamato and grabbed his hand. I prayed as hard as I ever have, wishing that Yamato would be okay. Miraculously, Yamato seemed to have the strength to speak just a couple of words.

"Cam…Camilla…" He whispered. I was amazed he could actually be conscience after the explosion. I found out that I was crying and I must have been crying for a while because my shirt was tear-stained.

"Shh…Yamato, please, don't leave me now. You can't!"

"In…case…I..I…n-…never…s-…s-….see…you…ag-…again…I…w-…want to….s-..say…that…I…l-…l-…love…y-…you…" And then he fell unconscious.

I stood dumbfounded. I couldn't believe it. He cared enough for me to say that he loved me at his time of practical death. I cried more then I ever did in my life. They streamed down my face and landed on his. I buried my face into his chest and just cried. I cried my heart out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Next thing I knew, everything went black and I found myself in a fog. There was little light. I tried to walk around but my legs were like jell-o…so I crawled instead. I couldn't find anything. I heard a steady breath…I looked up and I found a pair of red eyes staring at me. I screamed and tried to get away but it got me first. It tied my feet together and tied my arms as well. It had a shiny silver blade and it put it against my throat. The light reflected onto its face and I found that it was Yamato. He…he was trying to _kill_ me…I couldn't believe it.

"Yamato…why are you doing this?" I gasped.

He grabbed my throat tightly and put a little slit below my chin on my throat. I screamed with pain, I screamed so loud it felt as if my heart was going to stop. Blood trickled down my throat.

"Please…Yama-…Yamato…stop…"I muttered.

Before I could see or say anything else, I found myself sinking into the ground…below the ground was darkness…I fell into it and I couldn't concentrate on where I was...there was so much haze…

"NOOO! YAMATO!" I shouted.

I found that I was only having a nightmare. I was sweating cold sweat and I was gasping for breath…I clutched my heart and I couldn't breathe. When I finally got myself together, I looked around and found that I was at the hospital. I looked to the right and found a bedside table with a lit lamp and a glass of water with some tablets. To the left, I found a young man with all sorts of devices strapped to him.

Then I realized that that young man was Yamato! I let out a little gasp and tried to get up to run toward him. I stopped before I could even get off of the bed. My shoulder hurt badly and so did my stomach. I felt as if I wanted to scream with pain. But I realized I had done enough screaming and I restrained myself.

"Camilla?...Are you okay?" said a soft voice to the left of me.

I gasped as I found Yamato sitting up in his bed. He seemed fine but he still had much evidence of the explosion. Despite my excruciating pain, I jumped out of my bed and half-limped half-ran toward Yamato. He seemed happy to see me and welcomed my upcoming hug.

I hugged him tightly. I didn't want to let him go. I didn't want Yamato to slip away from me again. I found myself crying again. I was angry at myself for showing so much weakness. Yamato must have sensed this because he hugged me tighter as well and kissed my forehead.

"Camilla Ashiru, I expected more from you. You shouldn't be crying. No girl of mine cries like this…"

I was amazed…a…girl of his? He kissed me again, this time on the lips. It was so warm and I just wanted to stay with him forever.

"I-…I just…It's all my fault! I saw you at the bar! I could've stopped you! If I had enough sense, I would've known that something bad was going to happen and that I should've taken you home! Yamato! I can never forgive myself!"

I cried my heart out again. There was just so much sadness and pain. Yamato must have saw me crying again because he held me against his chest, lifted my chin so my eyes met his, and he whispered ever so faintly.

"Please, don't cry. I don't like it when you cry. You must be strong. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me…"

"Yes, I will Yamato. But you must promise me something."

"Anything for you."

"Don't ever leave me. Even if you leave in body, don't ever leave me in spirit. Promise me that you will never forget me!"

"Of course. I'll never forget you. You always will be in my heart. In return, you must never forget me."

We stayed in that position for what seemed like a while. I didn't want to leave. Being close to Yamato was the only thing that I could rely on. I could always depend on him, and he would always be there for me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I eventually woke up and found that I was still on Yamato's bed. He was asleep as well. I sat up on the bed and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up. Just then, the doctor came in with a couple of nurses walked into the room. He explained everything to me.

"Don't worry, Camilla, Yamato will be fine. He just needs some resting time and he needs to take two of these painkiller tablets each day for a week. One after breakfast and one after dinner"

I nodded. Then I realized something.

"Hey! How did you know our names?"

"Oh right, we did a DNA search. Anyway, back to what I was saying, I can't believe you woke up! You've been asleep for about a week and a half now."

"A week and a half! Are you sure I was asleep for that long?"

"Well of course I'm sure. Who would know better then me? Well anyway, I think if Yamato stays for just a couple more nights, he can go home. He is recovering quicker then anything I've seen!"

This was relief to me and I sighed. We could go home and Yamato would be fine. I would've jumped for joy if I wasn't hurting so badly. I clutched the beside railing to keep myself steady. The doctor helped me stand back up.

I needed to take a walk…again. I walked up and down the hallways and eventually outside. It was so bright. I covered my eyes. I guess that I was so used to being inside the hospital. I soon got used to the light and I was able to take walks just like before…

"Hmm…before…" I said to myself.

I wasn't sure that I liked the walks from before. Now that I thought about it, they only led to bad things: the stereotyping and the bar…I didn't want to the think about it so I just shook my head and walked on. This walk would be different. I went down to the beach. Not many people were there. I took off my shoes and walked into the mushy sand and the cool waves. I breathed in the salty scent of the ocean and I watched the waves splash against the mighty rocks. Yes, this walk was different. It was peaceful for once…

After a while, I decided it was about time to head home for the first time in a week and a half. Boy, was this going to be a change of scenery. I walked in and found it the exact same way it was before the explosion. It was good to be back. I found many letters and cards at the foot of the door.

'These must be from my friends…' I thought.

I opened the ones for me one-by-one and found out that indeed, they were from my friends. I was glad that somebody actually cared for Yamato and me.

'Maybe life wasn't so horrible after all.' I thought to myself.

How wrong that statement was…


	4. Enter TK

"_And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness, for the things I've done you blamed me for…But then I guess we know there's blame to share, and none of it seems to matter anymore. Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun, like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better and…because I knew you, I have been changed for good." _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yamato was finally back and he had fully recovered. As a little celebration, I cooked up a special dinner. I think he enjoyed it. Well whatever, he couldn't cook anyway. It's me who does all the chores around the apartment.

We were getting visits from our friends everyday. They were worried about us but we just rushed them out and said we were fine.

"Did we become celebrities over the past month? I mean, we've got friends over everyday!" I said to Yamato.

"Well, they just care. But I must agree, this is getting a little out of hand."

"Yamato, I don't really care whether or not they come. It's just getting a little annoying. I'm just glad that the whole thing is over with and that you're okay." I smiled and hugged him.

"Yea, I'm glad, too." He hugged me back and gave me a little kiss on the lips.

I blushed and then kissed him back. After it was broken we were totally bored. And so I, being Camilla Ashiru, suggested the idea of going to the park to take a little walk.

Once we were at the park, we started talking about past memories together. Yamato put his arm around me and I blushed. I guess he really liked me. Anyway, I had some errands to run and he had some friends to convince not to come over anymore. So we both went our separate ways.

I went to the grocery store and blah, blah, blah. That's just boring junk. But there was this lady with a beard there. Anyway, I was carrying my shopping bags and I decided to take the long route to the apartment. Of course I was happy to take a long walk.

I was ready to cross a street when I saw a young blonde man _making out_ with some brown-haired girl. My first instinct told me that the man was Yamato. I dropped my bags, staring at the couple, not realizing that the red hand signal was up. There was a truck coming by and the honking horn woke me up from my trance. It was too late to move or anything. Luckily, the truck stopped literally 2 inches away from my body.

I was so shaken and nearly collapsed. I picked up my bags and started running the other way back to the apartment, crying the whole way.

'Convincing some friends, eh Yamato?' I thought to myself.

He promised that he would never leave me! And here he was breaking it like nothing happened between us! That promise was so special…It was a promise I intended to keep…for the both of us.

Once I got home, I just plopped the bags onto the counter, changed my clothes and went to bed. I kept replaying the image of my Yamato making out with another woman. I cried myself to sleep that night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up to find Yamato in the bed with me.

'What the crap!' I thought to myself as my eyes widened.

'First he makes out with another woman and now he's sleeping on the bed next to me! What's his deal!'

I got out of bed and shoved Yamato to make him wake up. He eventually did and he stared at me.

"Morning, Cam."

"Don't you 'Morning, Cam' me, Yamato Ishida!"

Yamato looked really confused.

"What are you talking about? You having one of those…erm…'feminine' problems?" He said sarcastically.

"You know exactly what I mean! I saw you making out last night with someone who wasn't me! You promised you would stay with me! How could you!"

"WHAT! How could you accuse me of something like that! Are you even sure it was me?"

"Yes! He had blonde hair and he was wearing the same black jacket you were wearing that same day!"

Yamato just stared at me. Out of the blue, he started laughing. He started crying tears of laughter. I didn't get it. This was one of the most serious of matters and here he is laughing as if he were insane.

"What's so funny, Yamato? Why are you laughing at me like this?"

When he finally pulled himself together, he explained things.

"I can't believe it! I always thought something like this would happen but I never actually thought that it would happen! Cam, baby, that was my _little_ _brother_, Takeru Takashi. He's dating Hikari Kamiya, you know, Tai's little sister.

My eyes widened. I felt so horrible! Here I was accusing my Yamato for something he wasn't responsible of! Despite the fact that I was feeling terrible, I started to laugh at myself and Yamato soon joined.

"I can't believe it! You have a brother? How come you never told me about him?"

Yamato suddenly put on a serious face. It was then that I knew I had done something wrong. He stood up and walked to his room, shutting the door behind him.

I walked toward his door and let myself in. I found that he was sitting on the bed. I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder while hugging him.

"I'm so sorry, Yamato. I had no idea…Will you forgive me?"

He turned toward me and kissed me gently.

"Of course I'll forgive you, baby. Plus, I should've told you about my brother a while ago. It's my fault too. Look, just forget everything. None of it matters anymore."

"Good, I'm glad."

"But, he's coming over to visit. So I might as well tell you the story."

He then proceeded in telling me about his childhood. When Yamato and Takeru were little, their parents had a divorce. Yamato went with his dad, Mr. Ishida, and Takeru went with his mom, Mrs. Takashi. Yamato hasn't seen his brother since. Their parents haven't seen each other since either.

However, Takeru's family was rich. They were so rich they could afford 20 mansions! They had money to completely furnish all of those mansions as well. Takeru's family also lived a bit far away from where Yamato and I lived. The way I was taking home with the groceries _was_ a bit far away…

That was one story that I could relate to. I haven't seen two family members since I was little. That story triggered a lot of thoughts, thoughts about my past life, thoughts about my family. I tried to forget them but I just couldn't. They were imprinted in my mind and they weren't ever going away.


	5. Takeru Comes to Visit

"_You can call on me brother when you need a hand. We all need somebody to lean on I just might have a problem, that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on. Please swallow your pride, if I have things you need to borrow, for no one can fill, those of your needs that you won't let show"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I snapped out of my daydreaming of past memories and realized what Yamato had just told me.

"Wait, he's coming over to visit!" I shouted as I stood up facing Yamato.

"Yes…? Something wrong with that?"

"No, wait…like…here! At this apartment?"

"Of course. I mean, where else is he going to stay?"

I slumped back down on the bed, letting the fact that someone else was going to move in for a while sink in. My parents could just barely support two people…but three! This was going to be horrible!

"How long is Takeru staying, Yamato?"

"Hmm…maybe a couple weeks…three tops. He's coming in a couple days."

"Cool." I said a little downheartedly.

Yamato looked at me inquiringly. I didn't blame him either. Nobody could've understood what I was going through except me. It was then that I got the feeling that this visit wouldn't be so good.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Today was the day Takeru Takashi was supposed to come. But his mom isn't coming with him, which disappointed Yamato. He was going to come at around 4. Plus, we needed to pick him up from the train station. I didn't want to do all the driving and since Yamato was excited to see his brother, he volunteered to go. I didn't have anything against that so I gave him a kiss and off Yamato went.

I walked around the apartment several times. For some reason, I was nervous. I just couldn't stop and sit down to calm myself down. There was just something that didn't feel right. Finally, I just lay down on the couch, putting one hand over my eyes.

"Why can't I stay still?" I said to myself.

Then, the door opened and in came Yamato and Takeru. They were chatting back and forth, back and forth. I couldn't keep up with the conversation.

'They must be catching up with old times or something like that…' I thought to myself.

"Hey! Cam! We're home!" Yamato yelled with a big grin on his face.

"Hi, Yamato." I said as I kissed him.

Yamato kissed me back. Takeru looked a bit confused. Yamato noticed this and explained to him quickly.

"Oh, yeah. T.K., this is my girlfriend, Camilla Ashiru."

"Nice to meet you, Camilla." Takeru said.

"And vice versa." I said.

Takeru _did_ look a lot like his brother. He had the same blonde hair, they had the same fashion sense, and their facial features were similar. There was one difference, though. Takeru had metallic green eyes and Yamato had cobalt blue eyes. They were pretty nonetheless.

"Yamato," I said. "would you mind giving Takeru a tour and then showing him to his room?"

"No problem, Cam." Yamato smiled.

Yamato and Takeru went off toward wherever and I went into my room and plopped down on my bed.

'Gotta keep my cool…It's only for a couple of weeks…you can do this…why are you so nervous, Ashiru!' I thought.

This was so weird…I didn't even know who T.K. was and here I am, sweating with anxiety! What kind of messed up person am I!

I just forgot the whole thing when I heard my name being called from the kitchen. I got up and walked toward the kitchen to find Takeru and Yamato talking.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hey, we were talking." Yamato said. "And we thought it would be a good idea if we went out to eat. You know, just as a little celebration."

"Alright, let me get changed and I'll be right out." I said as I rushed off to my room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We ended up going to a little pub. We got lots of beer and whatnot. By the end, we were all drunk. Not so much as to puke, but still drunk. Takeru was the drunkest out of all of us. Yamato paid the bill and we left for the park.

We were just walking along and talking with slurred words when Yamato suddenly needed to go back to the bar because he left his wallet. He rushed off and Takeru and I kept walking through the park.

"Hey, Takeru…How's your mom?" I asked a little dizzily.

"Yea…she…fine…" Takeru said with much difficulty.

"Do you…wanna see…your dad—" I never got to finish my sentence.

POW! Light's out…Last thing I remember, I heard Yamato's voice shouting at somebody…He seemed angry…There was a blinding pain in my ribs, my legs, and all over my face…I cringed with pain…Then, nothing.


	6. Blind and Dumb

"_I walk a lonely road the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but it's home to me and I walk alone. I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams, where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone. My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating sometimes I wish someone out there will find me till then I walk alone"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Where am I? Who am I?' I thought.

I opened my eyes but I saw black. I guessed that it must be the middle of the night and that there was no light. I heard voices, they were screaming at each other. I desperately tried to remember who they belonged to but I couldn't remember. I was so tired so I fell back asleep.

When I woke up I tried to open my eyes. But I couldn't see anything. I could hear birds chirping in the distance and I heard someone crying. I knew it was morning now. I still couldn't remember who that voice belonged to. I opened my eyes and I still saw black. It hit me like a bullet…I was blind.

I stood straight up and I heard a gasp in the distance. I tried to stand up and feel my way around. I heard somebody get up and then I felt somebody grab my arm and shoulders. I was scared and I jumped back.

"Who-…Who are you?" I yelled trying to breathe steadily.

"It's me…Yamato. Don't you remember?" said the voice.

"No…I don't…" I cried because I couldn't see. I cried because I couldn't remember anything…

The person who claimed himself as Yamato grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"You have to remember! Please! Try harder! You made a promise that you would never leave me!"

I…made a promise? I didn't remember any of this. All I knew was that I knew somebody named Yamato and that I was once able to see. I tried to stand up and walk around, only to trip and fall. I buried my face into my hands and cried. Somebody knelt beside me and hugged me and that person cried as well.

"Come on, we have to get you to the hospital…Camilla! Get up!" Yamato shouted.

"Who's Camilla…?" I sniffled.

"You are! You're Camilla Ashiru!"

"Please, don't shout at me…I'm scared, I have no idea who I am or what I was…I don't remember anything anymore…" I practically whispered.

I heard somebody growl menacingly and shout, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS TAKERU TAKASHI!"

I didn't know who the crap Takeru Takashi was but I didn't want to know right now…I just wanted my old life back, whatever that was. But I knew I had one. Yamato helped me up walked me somewhere, he sat me down and had me wait. I felt rumbling from beneath me. I heard a jangling of metals. All this time I was silently crying.

The rumbling beneath me stopped and I heard something opening to the right of me. Yamato took my arm and led me toward…wherever. I heard many people going in and out, talking with the utmost urgency in their voices. Then Yamato stopped and talked to somebody. I was put on some sort of metal cart. They made me lie down and they pushed me off somewhere. All this time somebody kept whispering.

"It's going to be okay…She won't leave me…I won't let her…"

Somebody put something sharp and painful into my right arm. It made me sleepy…I couldn't keep awake anymore…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up with pain all over my body. I couldn't move. Somebody was holding my hand. I tried to open my eyes. I tried really hard and I eventually could open them. When I opened them, I saw black and white pictures…Wait! I could see again! I couldn't believe it! But, I was colorblind. No color…no life in all the pictures I could see…There were dark spots all over my vision…But I could still see! I looked to the left of me and found the person who was holding my hand. I shook him awake with my arm because I thought I should. He woke up and we looked at each other. Of course, I still didn't know who he was so I just started a casual conversation with him.

"Hi. Who are you?"

"You can see!" He hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"You can see again! I'm so glad!"

I didn't know what to do so I pushed him aside and said, "Okay, I appreciate the concern but who are you?" I blinked for a second and then said, "Who am I?"

"It's me, Yamato. And you're Camilla Ashiru."

I stared at him and tilted my head.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Nevermind. Let's just get you home."

"Where is that?" I wondered aloud.

"You'll see. It's your apartment. I'm just living in it."

He took me into a car and to an apartment building.

"That's where we live?" I said as I pointed to possibly the largest building I have ever seen…well, it was the only building I've seen so far.

"Yep, you'll learn to love it in time, Camilla."

Yamato gave me a quick tour of everything so I could try to remember everything. It didn't work. I just felt so miserable. I didn't know how I came to be this way but I didn't care. I was like this and I wasn't going to get out of it…or was I? I was so alone and I only had my shadow to keep me company.

After all the excitement in the past few days, I just couldn't take it anymore and fell asleep on the couch. Surely everything was a dream and I would return to normal in the morning…or would it?


	7. Miracle

"_If you want to I can save you, I can take you away from here. So lonely inside, so busy out there. And all you wanted was somebody who cares. I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold me. Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on. Please can you tell me so I can finally see where you go when you're gone. All you wanted was somebody who cares. If you need me you know I'll be there…"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I opened my eyes and I looked around. I wasn't in my bed anymore, I was…floating! I seemed to be floating in water. But I couldn't be, I can't breathe in water. I wasn't going to complain about being able to breathe in water so I observed my surroundings. There was nothing there…just…black. I couldn't see more then 5 feet in front of me.

I tried to swim around to find something. It seemed like an hour I was "swimming." There was nothing. How was I supposed to get out of here? Then out of the blue, black rather, there was a blinding light. It looked like a comet. But it couldn't be, this was underwater…or was it? When the comet got closer, there seemed to be somebody in it.

The person called my name, at least I think it was my name.

"Camilla…Camilla…Remember the past…See the past…"

"But how can I remember? How can I see? Where do I start? I need somebody to help me!" I cried.

"Take my hand…We'll remember together…Come with me…"

The comet got even closer and I saw that it was Yamato! He was coming to save me! I was going to get out of this creepy place! He stretched out his hand so I could grab it.

I tried to grab it but I was being pulled back by a whirlpool coming from the ground, not that I could see it. I didn't remember one being there but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was get to Yamato and get out of this underwater trap. I just wanted things to be normal again…whatever that was.

"Yamato!" I cried.

"Try harder, Camilla…Resist the present and get to the future…" said Yamato.

"Please, Yamato! Help me!"

I swam as hard as I could, harder then I've ever swum in my life. Yamato was smiling. I didn't know why he was but I managed to grab his hand and he pulled me to safety. I was in the comet as well now and we swam toward the surface. When we got there, there was another blinding light, this time much larger. Yamato grabbed my hand and led me through the light.

I looked around and saw memories…Wait...what! I saw memories? But I did. I saw times when Yamato and I were together. The car explosion…the times at the hospital…the time we first met at the park…All of this was so much to take in…I didn't remember any of it, either…

"We're here, Camilla…"

"Yamato…where are you going?" I said as Yamato and the comet began to pull away.

"I'm going back to the future…You have to get there on your own. Don't worry, you'll get there…if you just remember the past…see the past…"

"I will, Yamato!" Tears were streaming down my face…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I opened my eyes…everything was in color again! I could see! But could I remember?

"Yamato…" I said to myself as I looked and saw him next to me.

"Camilla! You're awake!" He smiled. He seemed to remember that I lost my memory and his smile quickly faded.

"Do you remember me?" He asked me.

I hugged Yamato tightly and said, "Good morning, Yamato Ishida…"


	8. What Would I Do Without You?

"_I'm feeling lately I'm going crazy, wondering how I'll go on without you. I keep on trying, slowly dying, thinking about how I need you here with me. I wear your shirt, the scent of you reminds of the night that we became two. There's nothing else that feels the same. Everyday there's sun, it feels just like rain. Just know that I'm with you. And what you feel, I feel it too…"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Camilla! You're back you're back you're back!" Yamato exclaimed.

"Of course, silly! Did you actually think that I would leave you after I made that promise?"

I hugged Yamato even tighter. He looked at me in the eyes and he kissed me. It was only for a couple seconds but it seemed like forever. After the kiss was broken, we smiled at each other.

"Come on, let's get you home." Said Yamato.

"Home…I haven't been there in a while now…"

"Don't worry. Nothing's changed."

Then, something just hit me.

"Wait! What about Takeru?"

Yamato's cheery expression quickly disappeared.

"I kicked his sorry ass out. After what he did to you, he's not ever coming back again."

I just stared at him, both happy and confused.

"What _did_ he do to me? Last thing I remember is that Takeru and I were walking in the park. I asked him a question about his dad and then…nothing…"

"Well, no wonder then. Takeru hates our dad. I'll spare you the details. I'm really sorry. He won't ever bother you like that again."

"Don't be. Come on, let's go home."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once we were home, I was so happy I just flopped on my bed and smiled. Yamato flopped down next to me.

"Finally, everything is back to n—" I didn't get to finish because Yamato kissed me right then and there.

Of course I kissed him back. I loved Yamato so much and I hope he felt the same way about me. After the kiss was broken, I just leaned on his shoulder and sighed. Everything was so…peaceful. It hasn't been that way for a while. Then I thought about it. The reason all those bad things happened to me was because Yamato moved in and became my boyfriend.

I didn't want anything bad to happen again so I knew what I had to do. Yamato had to go. I didn't want him to leave, but it was for the best...for the both of us. I couldn't believe what I had to do so I silently began crying. He noticed, again, and was alarmed.

"Camilla? What's wrong, baby? I thought you said that everything was normal again…"

"It is...but…Think about it…ever since you moved in…you and I have been getting hurt a lot…"

"Cam, we always get through and we turn out okay. That's all that matters to me."

"I know but I think it's best…if you move out…" Those were the hardest words that I ever had to force out of my mouth. I shuddered with tears.

"Camilla? Please, be reasonable. Why the sudden change of heart? Things were going so well between us…"

"I'm sorry, Yamato. Please forgive me…I love you too much to let me stand by and watch you get hurt again…"

Yamato stood up and looked at me with a firm expression.

"So you're just going to give up? Listen, Camilla. You made a promise to me that you would never leave me. I made a promise that I would never leave you and that is just what I intend to do."

I looked up at him with a pounding heart and streaming tears.

"Besides, Cam, what would I do without you? You're my world and I can't afford to lose that…"

Those words were the last that I could bear. I found myself screaming and shouting.

"YAMATO ISHIDA! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOME! NOW!" I gasped for breath after what I said.

I didn't look up but I felt his eyes on me, and they weren't happy at all. All I heard was Yamato leaving and shutting the door behind him. I just burst into tears then. I just sat there, crying, not bothering who saw me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It's been a couple of days since I saw Yamato. I've been driving myself insane! Who was I kidding? I couldn't live without him! I was getting myself drunk and I couldn't do anything during the day. I decided that I had to take some sort of action.

I tried calling his cellphone but he wasn't answering it. I tried emailing him but that didn't work either. One day I was feeling like a piece of shit for letting him go. I replayed his last words in my mind over and over again…

_Besides, Cam, what would I do without you? You're my world and I can't afford to lose that…_

"I did make a promise…never to let him go…WHAT HAVE I DONE!" I shouted to myself.

I had no idea what to do. So of course, me being me, I wanted to take a walk. I went directly to the park and I just meandered around without any appointed destination. Guess who I found sitting on the bench? Yamato of course.

He looked miserable. I could tell by the bags under his eyes that he hadn't been sleeping well, if at all. I was so glad to see him again I just ran up and hugged him. I didn't want to lose him.

"Yamato! I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking! Please forgive me!"

"Camilla…Wha-…What are you doing!" He pushed me aside and he looked angry.

"Yamato, I'm sorry. I can't live without you…You know I can't. I've missed you…"

"I'm sorry, Camilla…" He looked into the distance before speaking. "This is what you wanted, right?"

"Wrong…I've never hated anything more…Please, will you forgive me? I didn't mean to break my promise. I was just so confused. Please…"

Yamato smiled that adorable smile and looked at me.

"We'll see…"

With that, he got up and left. I felt so helpless…I couldn't do anything and now I lost him forever…I figured there was nothing else to do so I went home…I probably would get drunk again, wasn't looking forward to that but it was the only way to make all the pain go away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When I got home, I heard the T.V. was on.

'That's funny. I don't remember watching T.V. for the past couple of days…'

Then I realized why it was on…Yamato! He was home! I looked all around but I couldn't find him. Suddenly, a shirtless Yamato came in. I guessed he just took a well-needed shower. I was so happy! He was home! He was actually home!

I ran to hug him but he put his hand up. I was confused and a little hurt. Then, he closed the gap between us, leaned forward and kissed me passionately. Now how could I resist from that? That same warm feeling came over me.

"I've missed you, baby…" whispered Yamato.

"And vice versa…"

"Who was I kidding, Cam? I can't live without you either…"

So we stood there, letting all our feelings out...through our lips…He was taking me back! I couldn't believe it! I made a silent vow to myself that I would never say anything like what I did again. I didn't want to endanger the promise I made or endanger my relationship with Yamato. I promised myself no more negative thoughts.


	9. New York Here We Come!

"_'Cause when there's you, I feel whole, and there's no better feeling in the world. But without you I'm alone and I'd rather be in love with you. Turn out the lights now. To see is to believe. I just want you near me. I just want you here with me and I'd give up everything only for you. It's the least that I could do. And I'd rather be in love, yes, I'd rather be in love, oh I'd rather be in love with you. And I feel you holding me…"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I stared at the letter and my eyes widened. I re-read the thing over and over again, making sure that this was real and that it wasn't just a dream. It was real! I couldn't believe it! I ran into the main room screaming.

"I did it! I'm in! I'm going to—_"_ I stopped my celebrating at once.

"What's all the noise about?" Yamato inquired as he walked into the room.

He spotted the letter in my hand and the depressed expression on my face.

"What's the letter about and why are you so sad looking?" His eyes widened and then he spoke again.

"I know that look! Gimme that letter! Something's definitely wrong!" Before I could object, he snatched the letter out of my hands.

He read it and his eyes widened as well. He stopped reading and slowly looked up at me.

"You…You got accepted into Columbia University!"

"Um…surprise, surprise?" I said as I laughed nervously.

"That's great! Why are you so sad then? You got accepted into one of the Ivy League schools! I can't believe it!"

"You can be really dim-witted at times, can't you?" I giggled.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

I sighed, pushed him against the wall, and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Yamato! You don't get it yet, do you?"

He smiled nervously. I sighed again before speaking.

"Yamato! Columbia University is in NEW YORK! Where do we live? We live in CALIFORNIA! New York is all the way across the country!"

I saw that Yamato finally got what I meant. He looked sad and stared as his feet. I couldn't help but feel helpless…Columbia was one of the most prestigious schools in the country. Then there was Yamato…what would happen to him…What would happen to us?

"Yamato, what should I do? I've got this great chance to go to New York and study in one of the best schools but…What will happen to us?"

"Getting accepted into Columbia doesn't happen everyday to anybody, does it?"

I unpinned Yamato from the wall and sat down while sighing.

"No…"

"Well, the way I see it, you've got two options. One, you go and I stay here. Or two, you don't go and stay here with me."

I looked sadly at the ground. Then I got a brilliant idea.

"Or three!"

Yamato looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"We both move to New York!" I smiled.

Yamato looked at the ground. I guess he must have been pondering whether that was such a good idea or not.

"Come on, Yamato. Think about it. My parents still don't know that I have enough money to support us both, they could buy the apartment there, and pay the rent. Besides, it could be a good experience for us!"

"What about friends and social life?"

He was right…What about friends and social life? Not that I had many friends or much of a social life…

"Good point…Hmm…"

Yamato sat down next to me and sighed. I leaned on his shoulder. We both were in deep thought. Then Yamato spoke.

"Well, I would still have contact with them, with email and such. Plus, Mimi lives in New York! It would be nice to visit her again."

"Hmm…So is that a yes or a no?"

He smiled at me and kissed me.

"It's a yes. We're moving to New York!"


	10. Kidnapped

"_Of all the things I've believed in I just want to get it over with. Tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry. Counting the days that pass me by. I've been searching deep down in my soul, words that I'm hearing are starting to get old. It feels like I'm starting all over again. The last three years were just pretend. And I said, 'Goodbye to you.' Goodbye to everything I thought I knew. You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold on to. I still get lost in your eyes, and it seems that I can't live a day without you. Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away to a place where I am blinded by the light. But it's not right…"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It's been a couple days since the decision that we were moving to New York. I decided that it was time that I buy some delawhosiwhatzis for the move.

"Hey, Yamato! I'm going to shop for the move. You want to come or just be a couch potato all day?"

"The second option."

"Oh fine. But I'm taking your car then!" I left before he could say anything.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I finally got to Home Depot and was going back to the car when something grabbed me from behind. I didn't know what it or who it was. I was so scared I dropped my bags. Next thing I knew, there was a blindfold put around my eyes and a cold hard hand being put over my mouth. I was being dragged back.

I felt myself being pulled, rather dragged, through mud. I heard the busy noises of people shopping getting further and further away. I didn't hear anything else by what I thought was 5 minutes after I was kidnapped.

After a couple more minutes, I felt the cold hands take the blindfold off of me. I was gasping for breath and I was close to fainting. There were dark spots all over my vision…I thought I was going blind again.

Suddenly, I heard a raspy dark voice coming near me. It was so dark in the place that I couldn't tell where the voice was coming from but it seemed like it was coming from all directions. I heard the unsheathing of a blade and I felt the cold side of it slide slightly against my throat. It cut my throat and I wanted to scream with pain but I was too scared too. I felt the warm liquid drip down my throat…

"If you don't leave $50,000 by the east Park Entrance lamp in 24 hours, I'll make sure that your precious Yamato Ishida never sees the light of day again…" said the raspy voice.

"Who-…who…are…y-…you!"

"I'm someone you don't want to mess with…Now, do we have a deal or not?"

"What…d-…do you…w-…want with...m-…me!"

"I want your money of course! If you don't bring it to me within 24 hours, Yamato will only live for that long!"

"P-…Please! Don't h-…hurt him! I'll d-…do anything!"

"Then bring the 50 grand! And you better not tell Yamato about our deal…"

With that, he let the blade go from my throat and set me free. I fell to my hands and knees, staring at the dirt, clutching the slit in my throat still bleeding. I stayed in my position, still gasping for breath.

I tried to recap everything I was supposed to do…or I would lose my precious Yamato. What was I to do! I did have the money but I didn't want to take advantage of my parents' money! I wasn't that spoiled…But if I didn't, I would lose the love of my life.

You always see and hear this happening on T.V., but you never think that it would actually happen to you…

I heard a couple of last words from my kidnapper.

"And remember, I know where you live…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I closed the door behind me as I walked into the apartment, staring at the ground. Yamato greeted me at the door, although all I saw was his feet. He seemed to notice the trickle of blood running down my neck and staining my shirt. His eyes widened, but I didn't know that then.

"Wha-…What happened, Camilla? Who did this do you!" He shook my shoulders but I kept staring at the ground.

"It's…It's nothing…really…Don't worry, I'll be fine…" I mumbled.

"No! You won't! You almost got killed! How can you not be fine after that! Come on, tell me what happened!"

"I…I…c-…can't..." I stuttered.

I tried to think of a word to use to describe the situation other then "scam" or "murder." I started crying then, the tears mixing with the blood.

"It's…It's…a surprise…And you can't know about it…"

"A surprise that involves a murder? Hardly…Come on! If you can't tell me the 'surprise,' describe it for me then."

I nodded slightly. I looked up at him with red eyes and a wet face.

"It's to die for…"


	11. End of Yamato?

"_I took your picture while you were sleeping and then I paced around the room. If I had known then that these things happen, would they have happened to you? Please don't drive me home tonight 'cause I don't wanna feel alone. Please don't drive me home tonight 'cause I don't wanna go…"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What? Camilla, I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on…"

"But once I tell you, you won't be able to help anybody, ever again…"

"What? What are you talking about? Look, we'll worry about this tomo-"

Then, I lost it. Suddenly all the pain and the anger came flowing out in one tirade. I pushed Yamato against the wall and half-cried half-explained what was going on. But I didn't exactly tell him what I had to do.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! I DON'T HAVE UNTIL THEN! IF I DON'T HAVE EVERYTHING I NEED BY TOMORROW, I'LL LOSE THE ONE REASON WHY I'M LIVING RIGHT NOW!" I gasped for breath and sunk to the floor, Yamato sinking with me.

He held me close and whispered reassuring words. I couldn't make out what they were but they comforted me nonetheless. I shuddered with sobs and with the knowledge of what could happen to that one reason.

"I made a promise remember? That I'd never leave you. That's just what I intend to do, Camilla. I'll never leave you. I'll fight to the death before I do…"

"And you just might be doing that…"

"Look, I don't know what's going on but I'm going to put an end to it…"

"You can't…Only I can…"

Yamato hugged me tighter. I thought about how I could solve this problem. I could give him the money, I could not and risk losing Yamato, or I could warn Yamato and risk losing both of our lives…

"Yamato, you have to run…hide…anywhere…just not near here…he'll get you…"

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere but right beside you…You're my world…and I won't let anything happen to it…"

I started getting angry again and I pushed Yamato against the wall again.

"YOU HAVE TO RUN! IT'S NOT SAFE! HE'S GOING TO GET YOU! YOU HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

Next thing I knew, there was a ring of a gunshot and the shattering of a window. I felt a blinding pain in my right arm and I heard a painful scream. I fell unconscious then and Yamato must have too because I didn't hear anything before everything went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up with the same pain in my right arm. I moaned a little and tried to sit up. I realized what had happened and tried to look for Yamato. I was breathing heavily again and clutched my heart. I was in the hospital again. I smelt the same bland smell and I was wearing the same starchy hospital clothes.

"I see you're up." Said a voice next to me.

I was hoping it was Yamato but it wasn't. It was the doctor instead.

"What happened! Where's Yamato! Is he going to be okay!" I rushed in saying.

"Yamato is in the ER. And we really don't know what happened. That's why we're here, to ask you."

Yamato is in the ER! Was he hurt that badly?

"All I remember is that there was a scream…a window breaking…and…a gun shot…Then everything went black…"

"Who do you think could have done this to you?"

I smiled a bit and nodded. Then I proceeded to tell the doctor about my kidnapping and what I needed to do to prevent the loss of Yamato.

"Oh my…Nurse, call the police, we have a situation here…"

The doctor looked at me sternly and asked me a couple of questions.

"Did you give him the money?"

"No, I don't have that much."

"Did you tell Yamato about your little…erm…'deal?'"

"No, but I merely warned him that he wasn't safe. I guess that was enough for the kidnapper…"

"Hmm…Alright, don't you worry. The police will get him and you'll be safe."

A nurse came in with a phone. She gave it to me.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is the California Police Department. I heard about your situation. We're going to check out your apartment for any clues. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. There's an extra key within the door frame. Please, catch this murderer for me…"

"We'll make sure of it, ma'am. Also, would you mind telling us what happened?"

I told the police officer what happened with the kidnapping and with the gunshot.

"Alright. Thanks for the info. We'll stop by at the hospital later and tell you what we have so far."

"Thank you…"

We hung up and I gave the phone back to the nurse. I continued to stare at my feet.

"Doctor, may I please see Yamato?"

"I'm sorry but he won't be out until a couple more hours. Would you like him in this room?"

I nodded slowly.

"Okay then, he'll be out as soon as possible.

I guess I must have fell asleep because when I woke up, I saw that it was morning. I also saw Yamato beside me, not moving a muscle. I started crying again. He made a promise and I would make him keep that.


	12. Aftermath

"_So just give me one good reason, tell me why I should stay. 'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment in saying things we never meant to say. And I take it just a little bit. I hold my breath and count to ten. I've been waiting for a chance to let you in. If I just breathe let it fill the space between. I'll know everything is alright. Breathe every little piece of me, you'll see. Everything is alright if I just breathe. Well it's all so overrated, I'm not saying how you feel so you end up watching chances fade and wondering what's real. And I give you just a little time I wonder if you realize. I've been wanting 'til I see it in your eyes…"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Yamato…Please, you can't die!" I shouted.

At that moment, a police officer dressed in a black uniform with a shiny silver badge walked in. I looked at him impatiently and finally, he spoke. He looked a little sad and he hung his head.

"Ma'am…your home has been ransacked. Barely anything is there…I'm sorry."

I couldn't believe it…He took everything.

"Luckily, we found some fingerprints the robber left behind. We're going to take it back to headquarters and track down the culprit. And just so you know, the government will be paying for all of your possessions that have been lost." He explained.

"But there's something no amount of money can bring back…" I said as I looked at Yamato.

The police officer looked as well and immediately knew what I meant. He then left me alone and I got off the bed. The moment my feet touched the floor, I jumped back with pain. I looked at my legs and realized that they have been cut up! There were several gashes and cut marks. I cringed just looking at them.

I half-tiptoed half-limped toward Yamato's bed. I steadied myself with the bed railing and looked at him. He looked to peaceful…yet dead. When I say dead, I mean dead. He had deep cuts all over his arms and legs. There were gashes on his face. Worst of all, I spotted a bloody patch on his left collarbone. I assumed that he was shot there. I looked at my wounds and looked at his. He was much worse then I was.

For one, I was only grazed by a bullet on my right arm. Even if it was a graze, it was pretty deep. As you know, I also had cuts on my arms and legs as well. Also, I was awake…Yamato was not…

I wanted to cradle him in my arms, to care for him so I would personally make sure that nothing more would happen. But I knew that would be impossible. I kissed him softly on the forehead.

A doctor walked in with a bunch of papers on a clipboard. Nurses also walked in with him.

"I have a diagnosis for Yamato. Would you like to hear it?"

I didn't know why he asked me if I wanted to hear it…Maybe it was something bad…I prepared myself by taking a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, well," He paused and sighed before speaking again. "There is a very small chance that he will live…The only way we can extend his life a little further is if we hook him up with a Life Machine. Would you like us to do that?"

My heart was pounding and I couldn't think. There was so much to take in: Yamato could die and he has to be hooked up with a machine in order to live…at least for a little longer. I slowly nodded.

"Okay then. Nurse, please bring in the equipment." The Nurse rushed off to bring whatnot.

I couldn't believe it…Yamato and I were close to death before but never this close…I was going to lose him forever…

"H-…How long w-…will he live?" I managed to get out.

"A year tops. It's very rare that people in his condition will live more then that. I'm sorry…"

"Yea…so am I…" I said with a deep sigh. I wanted to spend as much time with Yamato before he left so I asked to stay at the hospital.

"Doctor, do you mind if…I…I could possibly stay at the hospital? Just for a little longer?"

"Hmm…Well, we normally don't let non-relatives stay but seeing as this is a special situation, I guess we can make an exception."

"Thank you…I promise I won't get in the way…I just want to be there for him…"

"We understand. Let's go, we've got other patients." Said the Doctor to his other nurses.

They left, leaving me and Yamato behind. One nurse came in with the equipment and started hooking Yamato up. I was glad he was going to live but I was devastated that he was eventually going to die…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It has been a couple of weeks since Yamato was hooked up to the Life Machine and he hasn't moved an inch since. The Doctor said that he would live but he can't use any of his senses. Glucose is pumped through his arm to keep his energy up.

I've been by his side for most of the time, hoping he would wake up and return to normal. I decided that I couldn't keep Yamato living like this forever…I called the Doctor into the room, waiting to tell him my decision…

"What is it, Camilla? Is something wrong with the Life Machine?"

"No…No…it's fine…I just made a decision that….I couldn't keep Yamato living like this any longer…I was wondering if you could unhook him…?"

The Doctor looked sad, she sighed and nodded. He jerked his head toward the machine to one of his nurses. This was it…I was going to let him go…The nurse started to unhook the wires from his arms, legs, and chest. She then took out the needle that was feeding Yamato the glucose. She left the heart monitor connected, though.

Every second of this was like tearing a piece of my heart away…I couldn't take it anymore and I fell into an emotional breakdown. I just cried my feelings out on Yamato's chest. I found myself whispering words to somebody who was going to die.

"I'll miss you, dearest Yamato…I'll meet you in heaven…"

I kept replaying his last words in my mind…

_What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere but right beside you…You're my world…and I won't let anything happen to it…_

"I'm sorry, Yamato…I could've prevented all this but I was too selfish to keep what I loved most…I'm sorry…"

I continued to cry on his chest. I turned my head to see the nurse unplug the main power source of the Life Machine. I heard the heart monitor's beeping fade and stop…I couldn't believe I let him go…The first words that entered my mind were, "You idiot! You let Yamato die!"

I didn't want to believe that statement…but it was true…I let him go…but it was for the best…

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_


	13. End

Chapter 13: End6/9/2005

"_We can make it last forever, baby. Our love will stand the test of time. In the middle of our world, I'll be waiting for you to be all mine. We're walking on sunshine in the middle of the night and it feels like I'm somewhere above the sky. Take my hand, close your eyes, say the sweet little things that make me cry. Catch my tears, with a kiss. These special moments do exist._

_Let's take a chance and try love baby. No one's not giving up 'till you tell me that you'll be in my life until the end of time…"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

I suddenly looked up with a tear-stained face and stared at the heart monitor hooked up with Yamato. His heart…it was beating! He was alive! I couldn't believe it! I stared at the heart monitor in disbelief, not that I didn't want to believe it.

I looked back at Yamato's face. It seemed happier in a way. It didn't look so lifeless anymore. There was more color in it. I started crying tears of joy and I started hugging Yamato has hard as I could, despite his lifelessness.

He was _alive_! What were the odds? He was going to be okay! Everything was going to be normal again…What a relief…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I heard a ring coming from the phone.

"I'll get it!" I shouted.

I ran toward the phone and picked it up. It was the same policeman that talked to me in the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is the California Police Department. I'm looking for Camilla Ashiru?"

"Yes, this is she. How may I help you?"

"We've got good news for you. We've tracked down the kidnapper. He's going to jail for quite a long time."

I gasped with surprise.

"Oh, thank you! I can't believe it! He's really going to jail! Thank you, sir!"

"Yes, it was about time we caught him. He's wanted in 15 states and had kidnapped and killed 45 people. Thanks to you, he won't be bothering anybody ever again."

"Thank you! I'll be sure to tell Yamato the good news."

We hung up and I ran to Yamato to tell him.

"Yamato! They caught the kidnapper! He's being locked up for a long time!"

"So, he's finally in jail, eh? That's a relief…"

I ran up to him and hugged him. He then kissed me with warmth and love…

I remembered everything that happened from that day in the hospital to today. Yamato woke up two weeks later after the day the heart monitor declared him "alive." After he woke up, the doctor said Yamato had recovered enough to go home…or what was left of it. When we went home, I saw what the policeman meant by "ransacked" our home.

Our home was in ruin: dishes lay shattered on the floor, reflecting the ruminants of what used to be, glass lay on the floor as well, no long guarding the precious pictures that I held dear. Papers were ripped and torn. Other memories of what used to be my home lay scattered everywhere. I couldn't believe that this trash heap was once where I lived.

Anyway, Yamato was back and I couldn't be happier. I fixed up most of the damage done. I got the basics set up again: the bedroom (yes, we sleep in one bed), the kitchen, and the living room.

Once he had enough energy to run and whatnot, he had enough sense to ask me to record all of our experiences down. You know, just so I don't forget them. I had nothing better to do so I agreed.

I typed up all of our experiences. Yamato helped me with the details that I couldn't remember. I typed up every piece of dialogue. It turned out to be almost like...a diary. It was not long enough to be a book, but long enough to be a story.

I would say you would think it was interesting, you would enjoy it, and I would also say that that diary I typed up is what you have just read.

End.

P.S.- We're moving to New York next week.


End file.
